Revan Shan
by rudebeast1234
Summary: Six-year-old Harry Potter is a descendant of Darth Revan and Bastila Shan. What sort of life will he lead away from Earth? How strong will he become and what is in store for him? Cancelled/On-Hold Indefinitely.


A Goblin liaison was standing outside the door of 4 Privet Drive after the Goblins had informed him of unusual magic coming from the house, they wanted him to bring whoever was responsible for a check on their magic.

Knocking on the door, Andrew heard shouting from inside and a scream of pain. The door opened to reveal a horse-like women with a snobbish expression on her face. "Hello, can I help you?" said the women.

"I am a Liaison of the Goblins and have come to investigate unusual magical activity coming from within this house."

"I assure you there is no unusual activity here."

"Nevertheless I would like to see for myself." Forcing open the door Andrew pushed past the women in search of the magic activity. Walking down the hall he took careful notice of everything he passed for anything out of the ordinary and then saw the number of locks on the door under the stairs.

Odd he thought, approaching the cupboard, whipping his wand out in the process. He snapped the wand in the direction of the locks, the spell hissed under his breath. Putting a hand on the handle Andrew pulled the door open with a satisfied smile which immediately dropped when seeing what inhabited it. "A child, a beaten and starved child!" roared Andrew, glaring at the women.

"It doesn't matter, he's a freak!" replied Petunia.

"It matters! He's a child and a lot smaller and weaker than he should be, not to mention the other problems."

"That isn't my problem, he's just a problem child" persisted Petunia.

Out of his eye he caught the child being affected by their argument. " _Right_ here is what's going to happen, I'm going to be taking him with me and then I will be back for _You."_

Crouching down in front of the child he lay a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Hey, wants your name?"

"Ha-ry...Harry Potter"

"Hello Harry, I'm Andrew and I can take you somewhere safe, if you want to go"

"Yes! I mean yes please."

"Well, grab your stuff and let's get going."

Harry gets up and walks out the cupboard, not picking up anything. "I'm ready"

"Where's you stuff?"

"I'm wearing it"

"That is all you have?"

Andrew sighed, "Fine. We can fix that later, lets go."

* * *

Harry and Andrew walked through the doors of the Goblin bank Gringotts, with Andrew chuckling at Harry's reaction to the Goblins. Approaching the nearest teller Andrew waited for him to finish. " We are here to see Manager Sharpclaw!" said Andrew.

"Hm, come his way…"

Arriving outside the door, Harry noticed an intimidating symbol on the door but tried to ignore it for now. He heard the Goblin inside calling them in. They went and sat down.

"So, this is the person causing the magical activity" said Sharpclaw emotionlessly.

"Yes, I found him beaten and starved in a cupboard under the stairs" replied Andrew

A flicker of emotion flashed across Sharpclaw's face. "We can deal with that later, first I want to identify the cause of his abnormal magical behaviour. To save time in the future we can also do the process of the inheritance test at the same time."

"I think that's for the best"

"Good, now let's do the inheritance test, you will have to help him as he's too young to do it himself." Grabbing a parchment and a knife, Sharpclaw placed them in front of Andrew.

"Right, Harry this is going to hurt" said Andrew, wrapping his hand around the boy's wrist, Andrew moved his hand over the paper and cut into the palm using the blade, allowing the blood to drip onto the parchment below.

"No!" cried Harry

"It's over now, your palm will be healed now", removing the blade and watching as Harry's palm heal itself.

Sharpclaw reached for the parchment as words started to appear. To say he was surprised would be an understatement.

Profile

Name: Harry Potter

Parents: Father: James Charlus Potter & Mother: Lily Jane Potter nee Evans

Grandparents: Grandfather: Charlus Henry Potter & Grandmother: Dorea Druella Potter nee Black

Age: 6

Date of Birth: 31st of July 1980

Connected Houses

Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter

Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black

The Venerable House of Shan (Ancestors of house Potter)

Noble House of Peverell (Merged into house Potter)

Money Inherited

Potter Vault: 80,000,000 galleons (Peverell's included)

Black Vault: 65,000,000 galleons

Shan Vault: Unknown

Magical Heritage

Force Sensitivity (From house Shan)

Holocrons: 5

Body Hindrances

Horcrux (Inside scar)

Poor eyesight

Depleting Force power

Malnourished

Scars

Abdomen: Upper right: diagonally down to right oblique & Lower Left: down to his waistband.

Back: Right shoulder blade: crisscross of scars going in different directions and long slashes long lower back.

Legs: Right calf: horizontal across the back

"You have the force" exclaimed Sharpclaw.

"The force?" asked Harry.

"We can talk about that later, I want to deal with the horcrux inside your scar first"

"What's a horcrux?"

"It's best you don't know"

"How are you going to remove it" asked Andrew

"There is an ancient ritual known to the Goblins that we can use to remove the horcrux, called the cleansing ritual. It will reverse the harm the horcrux has caused and remove some of the malnourishment."

"When can we start?"

* * *

Inside the ritual room Sharpclaw had the 6 year old strip and lie down on the cold stone slab.

One of the Goblin elders approached Sharpclaw "we will have to put him unconscious due to his age."

"See to it then"

Once the elders where in position, they raised their hands simultaneously in a incoherent language. The room filled with power all focusing on the scar of the famous child. The elders clawed their hands like grabbing onto something within and pulled them back, slowly releasing a black mist from the bleeding scar. The elders suddenly

snapped their hands into fists crushing the black mist, destroying it.

"Sir, the ritual is complete"

"Good, any problems?"

"None sir"

"Good, very good. Wake him up, there is still much to do."

The Goblin elder moved over to Harry and waved a hand in front of the boys face, bringing him back to consciousness.

"I can see" exclaimed Harry.

"Yes, it appears that the horcrux was damaging your sight. Now follow me back to the office to finish our business."

* * *

When they arrived back at the office there was a goblin waiting at the door with a box which had symbols engraved all over it. "The box containing the items as requested,sir" Sharpclaw nodded, taking the box and entered through the door with Harry in tow.

Sitting down in the chairs Sharpclaw decided to get straight to the point. "In this box is the Holocrons that you have inherited from the Shan family line, It is of _extreme_ importance that you don't lose them."

Harry nodded, understanding the importance but not what the item was.

"There is a couple more things to do before we are done. First using the Shan family credit chip, we transfer all the funds from both the Potter and Black vaults into the Shan account. The Shan funds are already on the credit chip with the location of the vault unknown to us."

"What about the other items inside the vaults?"

"They will stay here, it will allow us to keep the vaults open. With the vaults open you still be called the of the family lines when you grow older."

Harry didn't think much about it as he was only six he had a limited understanding. "Ok."

"Good, now we just have to go to your transportation to your new life."

"New life?"

"You didn't think your ancestors would allow a force-sensitive to stay on the planet did you?"

They got up and left the office with all his items in hand, their destination a hidden bunker under the bank containing a shuttle.

They arrived outside of a big metal door that was closed. "This is it" said Sharpclaw. Walking inside they approach a small silver shuttle which looked like to could only contain one person.

"This shuttle is going to take you to a place where I don't even know. It is only capable of carrying one person and is only usable once."

"How am I supposed to fly it, I'm only six?"

"Your not, it flies by itself with only one location set into the navigation. Also before you ask we have a way to improve your health, not fully but enough to make you a lot more healthier than you are. It will involve connecting you to a machine inside the shuttle while it flies to destination, this can easily be done as you will be put unconscious as soon as it takes off."

"Let's do it then"

Sharpclaw went over to the shuttle and open up the ramp going inside to prepare the machine for departure, setting it to last as long as the ship was online. After checking to make sure everything was ready he went to get Harry.

"It's time" said Sharpclaw

Harry said nothing as he walked up the ramp. He moved to the pilot seat and sat down and click on on the button that launched the shuttle, immediately feeling drowsy afterwards and the goblin machine connecting to him. The shuttle took off towards orbit with Harry falling asleep.

Sharpclaw watched the shuttle take off, knowing that this planet was never going to see that boy again.


End file.
